Rainbowshine
Rainbowshine is a female Pegasus pony with a wisteria coat, pink lace mane and tail with baby pink streaks, charm pink eyes, and a cutie mark of a rainbow. The show does not name her, but she receives her name from merchandise. She shares her design with Orange Swirl, and she has a similar color scheme to S01E14 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #5, "Swirly Cotton", "Rainbow Drop", "Northern Lights", "Amethyst Beat", S04E20 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #3, Sweetsong, Star Dasher, and Bright Bridle. She has brief speaking roles in Winter Wrap Up, Sonic Rainboom, Rainbow Falls, and Leap of Faith.__TOC__ Depiction in the series , another member of the weather team.]] Rainbowshine is commonly featured as a background pony in Ponyville and Cloudsdale. Her first appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1 where she hovers inside the Ponyville town hall, awaiting the start of the Summer Sun Celebration. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, Rainbowshine starts off as a member of the weather team before suddenly changing to the plant team late in the song and then back to the weather team near the end. She is one of the ponies sent by Rainbow Dash to retrieve the southern birds—the other ponies include Sunshower Raindrops, Cloud Kicker, and Sprinkle Medley. She delivers her first spoken line upon her return, although she appears plenty of times still in Ponyville before that moment. In Sonic Rainboom, Rainbowshine appears as a worker at a weather factory in Cloudsdale, working in all three sections. Here, she has her second speaking role: after seeing her beautiful gossamer wings, she suggests that Rarity should enter the Best Young Flyer competition. Rainbowshine frequently appears in Hurricane Fluttershy. She is one of the many Pegasi that help create the tornado for Cloudsdale. She is one of the many guests in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, and is last seen throwing confetti as Shining Armor and Princess Cadance leave in their coach. Rainbowshine appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. In Rainbow Falls, she participates on a relay team with Orange Swirl and Rainbow Swoop, and they qualify at the end of the trials. Rainbowshine also appears in Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In Bloom & Gloom, Rainbowshine appears fleeing from a swarm of twittermites. In Tanks for the Memories, she moves clouds with other Pegasi in preparation for winter. In Slice of Life, she appears in various crowd shots in Ponyville. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, she appears in Ponyville's shared dream, escaping from one of the monster houses. In Brotherhooves Social, Rainbowshine watches the Sisterhooves Social and follows the crowd carrying Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks Rainbowshine is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Merchandise A mini-figure toy Pegasus named Rainbowshine was released as part of the third wave of mystery packs in January 2012. The toy uses the Rainbow Dash mold but features the background character's color scheme and a cutie mark similar to the background character's (differing in the rainbow's topmost arc, which is purple instead of blue). Her name comes from the mystery pack collector card. According to the European mystery pack collector card, Rainbowshine "loves to leap". The U.S. mystery pack collector card lists Rainbowshine's name with a trademark symbol and has a longer description reading, "RAINBOWSHINE loves to leap into the sky!" Rainbowshine, with her name still listed with a trademark symbol, is also part of the tenth wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. Unlike both toys and the first collector card, this collector card features a mane style more similar to the background character's (the same as of some different background characters, such as Cherry Berry and Berryshine). This collector card uses the same description as the previous U.S. collector card. Rainbowshine, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. She is behind Big McIntosh, smiling with her mouth wide open. Rainbowshine also appears with her name listed with a trademark symbol in Enterplay's collectible card game, which is the first time that she is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with the same design and cutie mark coloration as in the show. Her cards α #16 C and α #ƒ10 both give her the description "Rainbowshine works on both the Ponyville weather team and at the Cloudsdale weather factory. It's quite the daily commute, but she says it's worth the climate control experience." In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, #71 C, a card of Foggy Fleece, attributes to Rainbowshine the quote "We tried to throw a retirement party for Foggy Fleece once. She said, 'You can't get rid of me that easy,' and went back to work." Quotes Gallery See also *List of ponies * References de:Rainbowshine es:Rainbow Shine it:Rainbowshine pl:Rainbowshine ru:Рэйнбоушайн Category:Background characters